The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to controllers and interfaces for modular prosthetic limbs.
There is an ongoing need for improved upper-extremity prostheses that restore full motor and sensory capability to upper extremity amputees. Modular prosthetic limb systems typically include motors, sensors, controllers, power supplies, mechanical and electrical connectors, interfaces, and feedback mechanisms, all of which are in addition to the prosthetic components themselves (limbs, hands, fingers, joints, etc.). Other hardware and software components are also often required. However, these prosthetic devices have very constrained space and power limitations, so that the devices remain lightweight and portable. Technologies capable of controlling such a large number of devices included in a conventional modular prosthetic limb are currently orders of magnitude larger than the limb itself, and consume substantial amounts of power. Accordingly, conventional control systems must currently be mounted external to the prosthetic components themselves, and therefore must be separately carried by the amputee, or mounted on a wheelchair, for example. Moreover, as prosthetic limbs become modular, such that individual components of the limbs can be “swapped out” as desired/needed, and as other advances are made in prosthetic technologies, there is an ongoing and increasing need for controllers and interfaces that provide flexible accommodations for multiple prosthetic components, while still minimizing the hardware and software footprints associated with the limbs and their associated controllers.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for improved modular prosthetic limb controllers and interfaces.